Severus et le chat
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: Une petite nouvelle sur une drôle de relation entre Severus et un certain chat ;)


Bonjour! Dans le cadre de "L'Arbre à Textes" sur la page Facebook du **Repertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter** , j'avais rédigé ce petit texte, en rapport avec l'image qui m'avait été attribuée, que j'ai mise en avatar de texte. Vous pouvez aller visiter la page, il y a plein de texte sympa à découvrir!

Disclaimer: Le monde d'HP appartient à JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser avec son œuvre et ses personnages.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

 **Severus et le chat**

L'effrayant et sombre professeur de Potions avait un petit secret. Sous ses airs ronchons, ses grandes robes noires et son allure de grosse brute mal réveillée se cachait un petit cœur palpitant plein de guimauve. Non, Rogue n'était pas amoureux. Il n'était pas non plus sous l'emprise d'un charme. Loin de là. Mais entre l'image qu'il se devait de donner aux élèves et la catastrophe ambulante qu'était Dolores Ombrage, il n'avait de cesse que de cacher sa petite faiblesse.

Voyez vous, Severus Rogue aimait les chats. Il les adorait, et aurait aimé en avoir un comme animal de compagnie. Seules deux personnes étaient au courant. Albus Dumbledore, évidemment, car il sait absolument tout ce qui se passe dans le château, et Minerva McGonagall. Elle avait découvert le travers de Rogue un soir où la porte de sa salle de cours était ouverte, elle y avait fait une entrée discrète et l'avait surpris en train de feuilleter un album de photos de chatons, un air béat sur les lèvres, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle en avait évidemment beaucoup rit et devant l'air contrit de Severus lui avait proposé un marché.

Depuis ce jour, chaque soir, entre vingt et une heures et vingt-trois heures, Minerva se transformait en chat et tenait compagnie à Rogue. Au premier abord, cela semblait charmant, mais bien vite, Rogue eut envie d'étrangler le chat. Pas à chaque fois non, mais de temps à autre, elle lui faisait payer cher une punition infligée à un élève, ou une note un peu trop basse a un autre.

Severus enrageait dès lors qu'elle faisait ses griffes sur sa robe de sorcier, et la mettait à la porte, comme un vrai chat. Le rituel était le même, dès qu'elle avait passé la porte, Minerva-chat grattait en miaulant de tout son être pour agacer Rogue, et cela fonctionnait parfaitement. Une autre fois, alors qu'il avait eu maille avec Potter et lui avait infligé une retenue digne de ce nom, il savait pertinemment que Minerva vengerait son petit protégé. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle prenne la poussière de corne de licorne, qu'il avait mis à sécher, pour une litière... Plus furieux que jamais, il avait attrapé le greffier par la peau du cou et l'avait plongé sous le robinet pour le punir, oubliant un court instant qu'il s'agissait de McGonagall et non d'un chat commun.

Elle s'était transformée aussitôt, trempée des pieds à la tête et fusillait du regard un Severus Rogue tout penaud.

Depuis ce jour-là, Minerva ne se vengeait plus sous sa forme de chat, et Rogue en était plus qu'heureux. Ils passaient donc leur soirées au calme, Minerva lovée sur les genoux du directeur de Serpentard lorsqu'il lisait, ou dans ses jambes quand il marchait. Elle l'aidait parfois dans la préparation des potions, poussant de la patte les fioles nécessaires, ou allant chercher les ingrédients requis. Sa place préférée restait toute fois le cou de l'enseignant, elle s'y couchait comme une écharpe et ronronnait de tout son saoul, ce qui troublait profondément la lecture de l'homme aux cheveux gras mais faisait fondre son cœur par la même occasion.

Ils s'étaient habitués tout deux à leurs rituels, et parfois par jeu, pour casser la routine, Minerva acceptait d'être considérée comme un véritable chat et chassait avec joie et amusement la souris magique que Rogue avait fabriquée.

De temps en temps, Minerva prenait la souris magique dans sa main, la tournant et la retournant, et une larme acide roulait le long de sa joue ridée. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de jouer avec. Depuis le jour funeste où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom avait occis son ami secret.


End file.
